Compact three phase inverters have a significant importance in the integration of high power embedded renewable energy sources, nanogrids, and electrification of transportation, where the size and weight of the DC/AC power processing system are critical design aspects. However, these three phase inverters require a large number of high frequency switches, which are expensive and require a bulky cooling system.